Shizune Hakamichi
is the class representative of Class 3-3 at Yamaku Academy, as well as the president of the Student Council. She is deaf, and as such, resorts to sign language to communicate (however Misha is often used as her interpreter). She is very diligent when it comes to her work, and does not appreciate people around her slacking off or shirking their duties. She is very strict towards others, in contrast to fellow class representative of 3-2, her cousin Lilly Satou. __TOC__ Appearance Shizune has short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes, she wears a pair of grey glasses that she rarely takes off, she wears a gold wristwatch, she wears dark blue socks that extend to her thighs and, she wears black shoes with a strap that has a red rose on it. She is often seen wearing her school uniform which is described as tight on her. She has been seen wearing to other outfits, both outfits are described as mature and well thought out by Hisao. The first is a Yukata that is red with faded white flowers on it, and a purple bow. With the yukata she wore a hair pin which was of a flower, it was rather large and had red jewels for petals. The second outfit she wore was a black and white dress that has two strips going to the back of her neck and tied into a bow, three black buttons, a black skirt, and a red belt running across her mid-section. She wore this when she went back home to Saitama. Relationships Family Akira Satou - Shizune likes Akira, well at least much better than her Sister. Akira and Shizune have a history together but not much detail is known. Hideaki Hakamichi - Shizune and Hideaki get along but the sibling rivalry does exist, they both share the competitive fire which often has them competing over nothing. Shizune often takes a older sister role when it comes to managing Hideaki but the younger brother does not know sign language. The siblings share some hobbies as well, the main one being fishing but both are seen to be good at board games. Jigoro Hakamichi - Shizune resents her father and talks back to him even though he doesn't even know sign language. She is able to imitate her father and makes fun of him. Students Shiina Mikado - Shizune's best friend and interpreter, Misha met Shizune at the beginning of a year and Misha knew little sign but, just enough for Shizune to become her friend. Shizune grew on Misha and eventually Misha developed a crush on Shizune but Shizune declined her. Shizune notes all throughout the arc that she doesn't give Misha enough credit for her actions such as letting her grades tumble to spend time with her. Misha really is loyal to Shizune and the two rarely fight, however, depending on the ending you decide to take will decide whether or not Shizune and Misha will continue to be friends after graduation. Lily Satou - Shizune is not very fond of Lily, often arguing with her whenever they meet, a prime example being Cold War. When Hisao talks to Lily alone about Shizune, Lily notes that Shizune is pushy, rude, and scary. Shizune describes Lily as lazy and selfish. Both in the past seemed to have worked together however, Shizune and Lily were both once in the Student Council before Shizune "scared off" the rest of the members leaving it to just Misha and Shizune, Misha recalls that they were forced to run a booth in last years festival together and Shizune, Lily, and Misha took jobs to get the work done. Recently, Shizune and Lily still haven't been able to get along but they do respect each other and won't pour salt on each others wounds. Shizune and Lily went fishing and didn't fight at all (Hisao did have to alter some of Shizune's words) Staff As Student Council President, Shizune is on good terms with her teacher Akio Mutou. Yuuko Shirakawa - Shizune has a mutual if not good relationship with Yuuko, Shizune sees Yuuko often at the Shanghai because she is a regular there, and often at the Library as well. Personality Shizune's appearance would give you the impression that she is all business however, this may hold true in some cases she is actually rather childish. Shizune can't easily hide her emotions on her face most likely due to the fact that she is deaf and mute, she will analytically stare when she needs to fully understand a conversation and constantly messes with her glasses. Adjusting, rubbing, and just touching in general. Shizune has an obsession with friendly competitions and would often make things a contest even when they don't make sense. Shizune has leader-ship qualities which she proves by being the president of the 3 member Student Council, even so she says that she doesn't really like being a leader but rather she likes responsibility. Shizune takes initiative often and is very direct with what she says so that she doesn't make any mistakes. Shizune can be sensitive, she will try to hide her mistakes and is very quick to suppress her worries until they catch up to her, she will often try to handle and situation she gets into by herself first before asking for help, she also blushes easily and will rub her glasses hard in response.. Shizune is also a very ambitious student and is very capable, even if she misses class often because of Student Council. Considering all of this, she can be very playful, she has a habit to tent her fingers and snap impressively loudly, which is described as the sound of thunder. Plot See Shizune's route for the full plotline. Trivia *Shizune's path is the only path that takes place throughout the entire school year and ends on their last days at Yamaku. *She is the only romanceable character who does not cry during the course of her path, not even in the bad ending. Unless you count her first sexual encounter with Hisao during their visit at her family's house, where you can see some small tears during the act. *Unlike the other girls on their respective routes, or scenes during Act 1, there's not a single scene with Shizune (nor Misha) where Hisao decides to talk to her about his arrhythmia problem. The most direct revelation he says comes in Slow Recovery during Act 1, but as an option leading to the Bad Ending. Although he gives some hints in later scenes about being hospitalized in the past as the cause of being transferred to Yamaku, but nothing else. *Shizune's name translates roughly as "quiet". *She wears a watch on her right wrist which is never actually seen, only mentioned and described. It has golden hands and is described as "delicate" by Hisao. *It has been hinted that Shizune is capable at reading lips. es:Shizune Hakamichi Category:Main Characters Category:Yamaku Students Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members